Xerostomia, also known as dry mouth, is a condition in which an excessive dryness within the oral cavity takes place, due to insufficient salivary production. Xerostomia is not a disease itself, but is associated with several medical conditions, such as side effects of a variety of medications. Some common problems associated with xerostomia include constant sore throat, burning sensations, difficulty speaking and swallowing and dry nasal passages, all related to the decreased level of fluids in the oral cavity.
The consequences of dry mouth may affect the quality of life, by increasing the risk of caries and periodontal diseases, and also causing bad breath and bad taste to the mouth.
Xerostomia may be alleviated by the consumption of fluids, chewing gums, oral sprays, mouthwashes and throat lozenges. Artificial saliva and proper substitutes are also used in palliative treatments. Examples of artificial salivas include compositions which contain ions that mimic those found in natural saliva, glycerin, as well as carboxymethylcellulose-based preparations to provide the proper level of viscosity.
Therefore, there is an unmet need of oral composition aimed to address this condition.
Several prior art compositions tried to solve the problem, by means of different approaches. WO 2009/032404 discloses oral compositions with a first component having a cation-sensitive mucoadhesive polymer, such as gellan gum and carrageenan, and a second component having an encapsulated cation-releasing compound, such as calcium and sodium salts, both components maintained separate from each other until application to the oral cavity.
WO 2011/056759 discloses compositions for treating xerostomia comprising polyethylene oxide with a molecular weight from 200,000 to 7,000,000, an antibacterial agent, and a sensate, such as a flavor, a sweetener, a coolant, a saliva stimulant or a TRPV1 activator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,459 discloses the use of beta-glucan to coat the surfaces of the oral cavity, thus alleviating the discomfort associated with xerostomia.
WO 2006/013081 discloses the use of a combination of PVP or a derivative thereof with an anionic mudoadhesive polymer, such as a cellulose gum or a saccharide gum.
The present invention has a different approach to alleviating xerostomia. The oral composition herein described a combination of salivating agents and gum sensates in an orally acceptable carrier.